Believing in the Impossible
by inheritancedrottningu
Summary: Doccubus/doccubaby. Something which everyone thought was impossible, or rather, that no one thought possible, happens to Lauren and Bo.
1. Who Said It's Impossible?

Who said it's not possible?

* * *

What the hell was happening? This didn't make any sense. There was no way, no possible way, that this could be right, Lauren thought, looking down at the sheet of paper in her hands. The results couldn't be accurate, maybe she had mixed up her samples, she thought, knowing even as she thought it that it wasn't true.

The only reason she'd even done the test in the first place was for a little piece of mind, to convince herself that it was just in her head; that her symptoms were the result of a sleep deprived, highly caffeinated and downright overactive imagination. Nothing more. The former two she accounted to the fact she was dating a succubus, and the third to the fact she was surrounded by the world of the Fae.

But now, here she was, staring at the results which did the exact opposite. Because according to the results, her suspicions, which had been slowly growing for the last two weeks, and which she had been trying to pretend didn't exist, were correct.

The thought which had first jumped into her mind when she started to run the test, and which she'd done her best to squash down, returned. The thought that by actually doing the test, by externally questioning the possibility, she was admitting, on some unconscious level at the very least, not only that the thought had occurred to her, but also that she believed it might actually be true (if you ignore the fact that medically speaking, such a thing is not possible). Except she couldn't do that, she couldn't ignore the facts that were the bottom line of human, and Fae, biology; humans, and in her experience, Fae, required a male and a female in order to reproduce.

Which is why she couldn't be pregnant.

At least, not unless she'd unknowingly encountered a Liderc*, she thought, a humourless chuckle escaping her lips. She couldn't help thinking it, the thought just popped into her head, and how could it not, given her current predicament. It's not like she would remember it, if she had encountered one.

Never the less, it was incredibly unlikely, they were almost extinct, and it was even more unlikely one would go after her as she was so thoroughly surrounded by her Fae friends; there were plenty of easier, more unsuspecting, targets.

She was torn as to what to think. On the one hand, she was a doctor which meant she believed in science, and the proof that she held in her hands (substantiated by physical symptoms or not), Fae related or not, was just _not_ _possible. _But at the same time, that's exactly the point: she believed in science. And the _science _was telling her that it was.

By this point the whole dilemma had given her a headache, and a tide of nausea was beginning to build. Hoping to avoid a repeat performance of this morning, and most mornings (and sometimes other times) lately, wherein she had spent a considerable amount of time on the bathroom floor, crouched over the toilet as she lost her breakfast, she decided on a course of action which would determine things, one way or another.

She would do an ultrasound.

* * *

*Liderc is the Fae from the episode where Bo and Lauren go undercover in Hecuba prison. I don't know whether they are actually extinct, but for the sake of this they are.

A/N: I only started watching lost girl about a month ago, but in that time I have become somewhat obsessed and have watched every episode. The idea for this came to me a while ago, and I probably shouldn't have started it as it will take me away from my other stories, but I couldn't resist any longer. Especially as I am a Doccubus fan, and I don't like where season 4 is heading (Lauren and Dyson competing is ok, because she can't decide either way, but I don't like that she picked Rainer over both of them!)

I haven't entirely decided where I'm going with this, (or at what point it is set) - there will at the very least be a couple of follow up chapters, or, if people like it, I will turn it in to an on-going multi-chap fic.

In saying that, please let me know what you thought, and whether you would like to see more!


	2. Where the Impossible is Possible

A/N: Ok, so I'm going to continue with this. I've decided this is set in season 4 after they were re-united by the Dark. I'm ignoring the whole Bo got angry because Lauren was willingly with the Dark. I'm also ignoring the existence of Rainer, although I might bring him in later depending on how the season plays out.

Any liberties I may have taken I ask that you just roll with it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where the Impossible is Possible**

* * *

Taking a deep breath to try to calm down, Lauren found her ultrasound and went upstairs, placing it on the bed. Lying on the bed so that she was half sitting she pulled her shirt off and unbuttoned her pants, squirting the gel on her stomach. Grabbing the wand she began, trying hard to stop her hands from shaking.

Torn between getting it over and done with as quickly as possible, and being accurate she tried to find the median between the two. It didn't take long before she found what she was both looking for, and hoping not to find.

But there it was. There was no question now, she was definitely pregnant. By the looks of it she was about six weeks along. Releasing the breath that she hadn't realised she was holding, her eyes started to fill with tears. This didn't make any sense.

She hadn't slept with a guy in over a decade.

No sex talk ever warned of this.

Girl plus girl did NOT equal baby. It was a simple fact of the universe.

How would Bo react? She thought as the first tear slid down her cheek, soon followed by more. Bo would have no choice but to believe that she had cheated, even though she hadn't.

It wasn't that she didn't want kids, she did. But this wasn't right. She didn't even know _what _it was that was now growing inside of her. It looked normal, and all the vitals were correct so at least that was a start. Knowing not to get her hopes up, but figuring it was worth a try she flicked the switch to get audio as well. Her own heart clenched when a rapid little heartbeat could be heard, almost like a bird flapping its wings.

Cliché, she knew, but she felt as though she was in a dream, and she wanted to believe that soon she would wake up and none of this would be real. But it was.

Shoving the device away from her she pushed herself up from the bed and stumbled in to the bathroom on shaky legs. Once there she wiped off the gel. Looking in the mirror, at her tear streaked face, and her mascara which was running down her face, following in the tracks of her still flowing tears, she braced herself against the counter.

The nausea which had plagued her suddenly reared back up and she spun around just barely making it to the toilet as her body rejected what little she had managed to eat. She spent a good five minutes there, and even once it was done she didn't have the energy or the will power to get up.

She didn't know how long she remained on the floor, but it was long enough that she fell asleep. The sound of someone knocking on her door roused her slightly, but she started to drift off again. Next thing she knew there were hands on her, gently nudging her awake.

"Sweetie," Bo said, seeing she was awake, "are you ok? You're freezing." Pulling a robe down from her position beside Lauren on the floor Bo wrapped her girlfriend in it, then wrapped her arms around her as well. "Did you get sick again?" Bo asked, when Lauren looked at her.

Seeing the love in Bo's eyes as she asked it reminded Lauren of the day's discoveries and she burst into tears again. Leaning into Bo's embrace she buried her face against her neck.

"Hey, what's wrong?" When she didn't receive a response she tried again. "Lauren?"

Lauren's only response was to clutch Bo even closer. Bo reciprocated the move, holding her while she cried.

After a while Lauren's cries stopped, and still Bo just held her, knowing Lauren wasn't ready to let go yet.

They remained like that for so long that Bo thought Lauren had fallen asleep again. Pulling back slightly she saw that she was right. She moved one of her arms down to Lauren's knees so she could scoop her up. Moving back into the bedroom she put her into bed, careful not to jostle her too much. She needn't have worried though, it was clear that her girl was out cold.

Even though it was only just after lunch, Bo stripped down to her underwear before climbing in beside her, where she resumed holding her. Once settled she sent Kenzi a message letting her know she was staying at Lauren's. She had no idea what had just happened but she didn't want Lauren to wake up alone.

When Lauren awoke hours later it was pitch black. Despite the darkness she knew she was no longer in the bathroom, and she could feel Bo's arms around her.

She could also feel the nausea was still present, despite there being nothing left in her stomach. Apparently, her body wasn't satisfied with that however, and so she bolted for the bathroom as dry heaves wracked her body.

Bo was only moments behind her, holding her hair back, and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

When finally it stopped, Bo helped her to stand back up. Leaning half against the sink, and bracing against Bo who was right behind her, she hesitantly brushed her teeth, being careful not to trigger a round 2.

"You're still tired, aren't you?" Bo said, seeing the way Lauren was using her and the counter for support as she finished brushing her teeth. When Lauren nodded in response, Bo stepped closer, placing one of Lauren's arms around her back, and wrapping her own around Lauren's waist. "Come on, back to bed with you," Bo said, supporting her as they moved back to the bed.

"Bo?" Lauren said once they were sitting in bed.

"Yeah?" She replied, brushing a strand of Lauren's hair behind her ear.

"I love you," Lauren said.

"I love you too," Bo replied without hesitation. "What's going on? Have you done the tests you were going to do, to see why you're sick?"

Lauren nodded. "Is it serious?" Bo asked. Lauren hesitated.

"I didn't," she stopped, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I didn't cheat on you."

What? Her statement surprised Bo. "I know…" Bo reassured her.

"Promise me you'll remember that?"

"I promise. Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"I didn't cheat," Lauren repeated, her eyes pleading with Bo to believe her.

Her anguish snapped Bo out of her daze. She had no doubt that Lauren was telling the truth, she hadn't cheated, but knowing that didn't make it any less strange. "I know, I trust you," Bo told her, noticing the relief in Lauren's eyes as her words sunk in.

"I don't know how it happened," Lauren said, her voice wavering towards the end. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Hey, it's ok. We'll work it out," Bo said, "we're in this together."

This time when her eyes filled with tears they were tears of relief, and happiness. She hadn't lost Bo, and she wasn't going to be alone.

"Thank you," Lauren said.

Bo wrapped her arms around her, laying them both down and pulling Lauren closer, until her head was on Bo's chest.

She was still only wearing a bra and panties.

"You know, if I wasn't so exhausted, I think I would have to jump you right now," Lauren said.

Bo laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean, this robe leaves little to the imagination," Bo said, her hand tracing patterns up Lauren's back. "There'll be time for that later though, you should sleep."

Pushing herself up on her elbows Lauren looked at her. "Are you sure? Don't you need to feed?"

"I'm ok, babe. I'm certainly not starving, and there's no way I'm taking any from you," Bo replied. Seeing the doubt on Lauren's face she continued. "Really, I'm fine. Those injections are working properly again, now that you've adjusted them."

"If you're sure," Lauren replied, lying back down. She'd been holding herself up for less than a minute and her arms were already shaking from the effort.

"Do you think that's why you're so tired? You just slept for over 12 hours and yet you can barely stand," Bo said.

Lauren nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Is that normal?" Bo asked.

Lauren shrugged. "To an extent, yes. The rest is probably a combination of not enough sleep, too much stress, and our sex life."

Seeing Bo was about to respond to that, or more specifically, to the last part, and knowing she would blame herself, Lauren intervened. "You're not pushing me too far, Bo, or taking too much. I was fine up until this," she faltered, "this development."

"If you insist," she said.

"I do," Lauren replied.

"Should you eat something?" Bo asked her.

"It would just come back up," Lauren told her, shaking her head.

"You still feel sick?"

Lauren nodded.

"Is _that _normal?"

Another shrug. "I'll test the amniotic fluid tomorrow," she said, "or today, I guess," she corrected having noticed the time displayed on the alarm clock. "That should sort this all out."

"Is there anything I can do?" Bo asked her, hating that she was suffering.

"Stay with me?"

"That's a given," Bo told her, kissing her softly. "Sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

Bo continued to rub her back gently, soothing her back to sleep. She herself remained awake. She wasn't tired, and even if she was she had too much on her mind to sleep now. Her biggest concern was Lauren's health. The fact that she had no idea how it had happened screamed Fae, which in turn spelled trouble. Lauren was only human, her body wasn't designed to handle this kind of thing. Still, even if she was pregnant by a Fae, the baby should be human, that's how it works. Or so she tried to reassure herself.

* * *

A/N: Absolutely love getting feedback, so please review!

Also, don't expect to always get updates this fast, it seems I am on a roll with this story for the moment but who knows how long it will last...


	3. One Impossibility After Another

Chapter 3: One Impossibility After Another

"Here goes nothing," Lauren said as the computer sounded, letting them know the results were in.

When she had moved into the new apartment, she'd found one of the rooms outfitted with a small lab, courtesy of the Morrigan. Although she'd been grateful she hadn't realised at the time just how grateful she'd be for its presence.

Opening the results Lauren took a few minutes to examine them. Bo left her to it, not being able to make head nor tail of the weird diagrams and words on the screen. Moving around the table, Bo grabbed a chair for Lauren, who, although she insisted she was fine, was clearly not. Bringing it back around, Bo gently helped her to sit. Lauren didn't protest, in fact she was grateful Bo had seen past her act, saving her from having to ask for help. It was one thing to say she felt better, and another thing entirely to stand on her own for an extended, or not so extended, period of time.

Once seated she went back to looking at the results.

"It's you?" Lauren asked, more to herself than Bo.

"Come again?" Bo asked, not seeing whatever it was that she did.

"You got me pregnant?" Lauren asked incredulously.

"I got you pregnant?" Bo queried, sure she had heard her wrong.

"You got me pregnant," she repeated, only this time it wasn't a question. "Not a Liderc," or an alien, "it was you." Relief flooded through her. Her science, while seemingly impossible, had been right so far, and if that's what it said, then it was so. She trusted it without a doubt.

"I got you pregnant?" Bo asked again, still not able to process it. She needed her to say it again.

"You got me pregnant!" Lauren exclaimed turning to face her, now smiling.

"How did I get you pregnant?" Bo asked, still in a daze.

"I don't know," Lauren replied distractedly, once again engrossed in the results. It was a relief to finally have answers, particularly those answers. She hadn't been impregnated by an alien, it was Bo's. She was so caught up in the feeling of relief she wasn't able to process anything else. Suddenly, her eyes took in something else the results were showing. Something which threatened the relief that came with the knowledge that it was their baby. Something she wasn't ready to deal with. She pushed the knowledge away, to deal with at a later time. There was only so much she could handle at one time. Snapping back to reality Bo's question finally registered. "Wait," she said, "how _did_ you get me pregnant?"

"I don't know," Bo replied. She was confused, but something else, proud? She had fathered, or mothered, a child.

"We're having a baby," Lauren murmured, her hands falling to her stomach of their own accord.

"We're having a baby," Bo repeated stupidly, still catching up. "We're having a baby," excited now.

Bending down, she pulled her girlfriend, and future mother of her child, into her arms, and kissed her softly. When they broke apart, she continued holding her, savouring the moment.

"What do the results say?" Bo asked, after a while.

"The amniotic fluid contains the baby's DNA. The baby has Fae cells, succubus cells."

"How is that possible?"

"I have no idea," she replied. Now that it was starting to sink in, the fear was returning. It was turning into a case of one impossible thing after another. Even if Bo was the father, or in this case the mother (or _a_ mother?), the baby shouldn't have Fae cells. Bo's _DNA_ was one thing, but her Fae cells were another entirely - Lauren was human and that was dominant; children born to one human parent and one Fae parent were fully human. So why, then, did their baby seem to be at least half Fae?

She didn't know it, but the same thoughts were running through Bo's mind.

"That shouldn't show up, should it? My Fae'ness, I mean?"

Lauren shook her head, 'no'.

"Maybe that's why you're sick?" She suggested, hoping she was wrong. She was trying not to think what it would mean if she was correct, if Lauren's body wasn't compatible with their baby's.

There was no doubt in Lauren's mind that it was true, however. The results told her it was. The presence of Fae cells in the baby's blood meant they were present in hers, and that was causing her cells to breakdown.

"We should talk to Trick," Bo suggested. With any luck, he'd know what was happening, and how to help Lauren.

Lauren nodded her agreement.

"We could go now," Bo suggested. When Lauren hesitated she continued, "The sooner we talk to him, the closer we'll be to making you feel better."

Lauren didn't respond, instead she looked away. She didn't want to admit anything was wrong. That she didn't think she could even stand, let alone go see Trick. "Lauren? Talk to me?"

Lauren shook her head, not trusting she could speak without her voice breaking. She could feel tears prickling her eyes again. There was no way she was going to be able to hide this from Bo.

"Lauren?" Bo asked again, moving around to face her and becoming alarmed at the sight of the tears she was stubbornly refusing to let fall.

"It's ok, I'm just tired, and this is a lot to take in right now," she lied. "Do you think you could go without me? I want to stay here and go over these tests some more." At least that part was true.

"Of course. You don't have to come if you don't feel up to it, but are you sure you want to be alone? I could call someone to come stay with you," she offered.

"No, that's ok, I think I'd rather be alone, I'll be able to focus better," Lauren said. Seeing the indecision on her face, Lauren continued. "I promise I'll call if anything changes."

"Ok, but really, if you need me to come back, or if you just don't want to be alone, call me."

"I will," she promised.

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour, ok? I love you."

Smiling Lauren responded, "I love you too."

When she opened the front door to leave, she almost bumped straight into Kenzi.

"Kenz, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Bo-Bo, I was just coming to pick the Lauren's brain about something," Kenzi said upon seeing her. Bo could see Tamsin just behind her.

"Now's not a good time, Kenz," she said, closing the door behind her and leading the other girls out.

"What's going on?" Kenzi asked.

"I'll explain on the way there," Bo told her.

"Okaay, and where are we going exactly?"

"The Dal. I need to talk to Trick, and I think I'm going to need something to boost my courage in order to do that," she said. Now that she was on her way to talk to him, she was starting to get nervous. This was going to be one awkward conversation.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, chapter 3. The next chapter is pretty much finished, I'll give it a final touch up tomorrow and then post it.

Feedback is greatly appreciated so please let me know what you thought!

P.s. things don't look too good for Lauren right now, but I promise she, and the baby, will be fine (I love her too much to do otherwise!)


	4. Sex Talks and Other Talks

A/N: My thinking for this chapter is that before Bo was staying strong for Lauren, but now she has the chance to let go and fall apart a little bit.

* * *

Chapter 4 Sex Talks and Other Talks

"Have you ever imagined what would happen if you went home one day and told your family that you knocked up your girlfriend?"

"What?!" Hale asked, chocking on his drink. "Are we talking about Kenzi? Is there something I should know?" Just as he said it Kenzi arrived, draping her arms around Hale's neck.

"About that," she said seriously. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Tamsin asked innocently, walking up behind them with a bottle of vodka. "Here, is this the one you wanted?" she asked handing it to Kenzi.

When Hale's eyes bugged out of his head, Bo saved him.

"Relax, I'm not talking about Kenzi," Bo replied, as Kenzi doubled over laughing at the look on his face.

"I can't believe you thought you got me knocked up! Unlike some people we know, you and I used protection," Kenzi teased as she grabbed 4 shot glasses, pouring each of them a drink. To Tamsin she replied, "Yeah, this will do the job."

"Who are we talking about?" Hale asked.

"Bo-Bo and Lauren," Kenzi told him.

"I got Lauren pregnant. And I'm about to tell my grandfather. And then I'm going to ask him to explain to me how it happened," Bo said. "I think I need a drink, or I'm going to chicken out. I can't believe I'm going to talk to him about my sex life." Before she'd finished speaking Kenzi had placed one of the shots in front of her.

"Whoa, hold up. I could have sworn you just said you got the Doc pregnant?" Hale asked, just to be sure that he had in fact _mis_heard her.

"That's what I said," Bo said, downing her drink, too distracted to see his jaw drop. Hale downed his shot.

"This is messed up," he replied. "How did you, you know, _father_ a child?"

"Wait, I'm confused," Tamsin said, though no one seemed to notice. "Bo is female. How can she be someone's father?"

"That's the part that got your attention?!" Kenzi exclaimed to Hale, lightly smacking him. "What about the part where she's about to ask Trick for a sex talk?!"

"It's not funny Kenz!" Bo whined.

"What's not funny?" Trick asked, evidently having arrived in time to hear the tail end of their conversation.

"Trickster! Perfect timing!" Kenzi said gleefully.

"Oh god, no, I'm not drunk enough for this," Bo moaned, taking Kenzi's shot too and ignoring as her best friend laughed at her.

"Not drunk enough for what?" Trick asked Bo. Her answer was to down the rest of Hale's original drink. Not as strong as the shots, but alcohol was alcohol.

"What does 'knocked up' mean?"

"Oh TamTam, you're so innocent. I remember those days. Actually no, I don't," Kenzi said. She turned to Trick, to answer his question. "Trick, I know that traditionally this job would fall to a girl's parents, but in their absence I think it's going to have to fall to you."

"Definitely not drunk enough for this," Bo muttered, trying to grab the bottle of spirits out of Kenzi's hand. When Kenzi moved it out of reach, Bo let her head fall down on the bar. This was so awkward!

"Bo? Are you ok?" Trick asked, watching them closely.

"No," she replied. Spotting Tamsin who was eyeing her drink nervously, Bo swooped in and grabbed it from under her nose.

"Trick, Bo-Bo here needs you to give her the _sex talk_," Kenzi told him, trying to keep a straight face. "Or, perhaps it's the _where babies come from talk_," she said thoughtfully. "Or are they the same thing?" she asked, turning to Hale and Tamsin.

They didn't answer her, both too busy laughing at the looks on Trick and Bo's faces, trying to work out which of them looked more horrified. Kenzi joined them a moment later, after turning back and seeing for herself.

"What?" Trick managed to choke out. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Are you pregnant?" He asked Bo.

"Not me. But I did get Lauren pregnant, and I have no idea how," Bo admitted.

"I still don't get what the big deal is!"

"Maybe you should give Tamsin the sex talk while you're at it," Kenzi gasped out, almost falling out of her chair she was laughing so hard.

"Yes, give me the sex talk!"

Still stuck on what Bo had said, Trick didn't show any sign of having heard the conversation taking place beside him. "Did you just say you got Lauren pregnant?" Trick asked her.

"Yes, why does everyone need all this clarification?" the question was rhetorical, she knew why. Hell, both she and Lauren had reacted pretty much the same.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Bo answered. "That's about the only thing that we are sure about. That, and that she is really sick. Can you please tell me what's going on? Because I am so lost. I don't have the right parts to get her pregnant. I don't have the right parts to get anyone pregnant. This doesn't make sense, Trick! No sex talk ever covered this. I always just assumed if someone was going to get pregnant it would be me, and probably by Dyson given our history."

"Uh, Bo-Bo, I think you've given him too much information," Kenzi said, noticing the now vacant look on Trick's face. "Hey there, Trickster, anyone home?" she said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Oh no, we broke Trick," she said when he didn't respond.

"Sorry Trick!" Tamsin put in.

"What did you do to Trick?" a new voice asked.

"Dyson!" Tamsin exclaimed, hugging him.

"Oh, you know, just gave him more details about his granddaughters sex life than he ever wanted to know," Kenzi laughed.

"Explain."

"Long story. I'm sure Bo will tell you, once she gets past her wanting to die of humiliation at having to have this discussion with him."

"Ok, next question – what did you do to Bo?"

"Like I said, long story, one which I don't have the right to tell you," Kenzi said.

He was prevented from responding when Tamsin spoke up, "Dyson?"

"Yes, Tamsin?"

"Can you give me the sex talk?"

The look of pure horror on Dyson's face had Hale and Kenzi in hysterics again, only this time, Kenzi really did fall off her chair, she was laughing so hard.

"Absolutely not," Dyson said.

Tamsin pouted at him, but when he didn't budge she turned to Hale.

"Oh hell no," Hale said, making Kenzi laugh even harder if at all possible.

"Ok, that's it, everyone stop!" Kenzi said, gasping for breath. "I can't take anymore, you're trying to kill me," she said, tears now streaming down her face.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?!" Tamsin exclaimed. "What is so funny?"

"Ok, alright, Kenzi and I will give you the talk, won't we Kenz?" He asked, standing up and then bending down to pull her to her feet.

"Sure, corrupting children, especially Tammers, is my absolute favourite past-time!"

"Let's go sit at a table over there shall we, leave them to work things out," he said, nodding his head toward Bo and Trick. "Dyson, man, come with us."

"To give her a sex talk?" Dyson complained.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun," Hale said, grabbing his partner's arm and wrapping his spare arm around Kenzi, leading them to the table where Tamsin was waiting expectantly.

* * *

A/N: Clearly I am still on the Lost Girl train, I can't believe I've posted 4 chapters in about 48 hours! The next one is pretty much done as well, and the next few are drafted so I'll post the next one after I finish work tonight!

As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, so please leave me a review!

A/N 2: So this chapter has now been edited, in response to a review I received. I just want to clarify that in this chapter Bo is not annoyed/angry at the situation, or Lauren, nor anything else like that. Nor is she embarrassed/humiliated by Lauren's pregnancy. She is merely confused, and wanting answers, but embarrassed that Trick is the one she has to go to in order to get them. Nor was she saying she would rather be pregnant with Dyson's child, than Lauren with hers, merely that under any other circumstances, if she had to guess at which one of them was more likely to get pregnant it would be her, as she sleeps with men whereas Lauren doesn't (that we know of), and Dyson is the only guy she repeatedly returns to.


	5. Where Do Doccubabies Come From?

**Chapter 5 Where Do Doccubabies Come From?**

* * *

When the others left, Trick led Bo downstairs.

"Alright, now explain," Trick said.

"Explain what? I don't know how this is possible. She's pregnant, by me somehow, and it's making her sick. Really sick. I'm worried Trick, what if her body isn't compatible with the baby? What will happen to her if that's true, and we go through with it?"

"Start from the beginning. What makes you think it's yours?"

"She tested the baby's DNA, it came up with succubus cells."

"Ok," he said, pacing. "Have you done anything, uh, different lately? When you're together?"

It took her a few seconds to realise what he was asking her, and when she did she felt herself blush. This is for Lauren, she reminded herself, taking a deep breath. "Not really, no, at least I don't think so? What do you mean by 'different'?"

"Uh, have you used your abilities with her, other than to feed?"

She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "Well, yeah, but I've done that before," she answered, certain she must resemble a tomato by this point.

"Done what?"

"Is that really relevant?"

"Yes."

"Used my abilities to make it," she started to say, then hesitating. Lauren, she reminded herself. "To make it even better for her," she continued.

"I see," Trick responded. "What exactly does this entail? Which ability is it that you use?"

"The one that melts people insides, so to speak," she said, hoping he would change direction already.

"Is that the same one you use to persuade people to do things?" Trick queried.

"Well yes, but in this case it's," she stopped herself there, "let's just go with yes."

Trick nodded, relieved. This was not a conversation he had ever expected he would need to have with his, adult, granddaughter.

"And you've done this before? Exactly the same?"

"Yes, except," she paused.

"Except what?"

"Well, that was before the dawning, and now, all my abilities are stronger, so I guess it's different…"

"When you do this, have you ever focused the energy on her stomach?"

"No, that wouldn't exactly produce the same results," she said. Someone kill me now, she thought. "I suppose the residual, aftershocks I suppose for lack of a better word, they go everywhere, so I suppose technically the answer to that question could be a yes," Bo added.

"I see," Trick said, nodding slightly.

"Is that how it happened?"

"If she were a succubus as well, then my answer would be yes. There have been cases, not so much in the last century, but a long time ago, where succubi were able to reproduce together like that. However, there are no records of that ever occurring with a human. My best guess is that you were able to conceive because, before the dawning, you were more powerful than the average succubus and even more so now, after the dawning. That could possibly explain why the Fae genes were inherited as well, because it was your power, or more accurately, it was the essence of your abilities, which joined with her egg, as opposed to, well you know that," he trailed off, coughing slightly. "You said it was making her sick? More than what is standard during pregnancy?"

"She's exhausted all the time. In the last 28 hours, she's slept for at least 24 hours, and that's just in the time I've been with her."

"She was still tired, even after sleeping so much?"

"Too tired to come with me here," Bo replied. "What's more is she can't seem to keep any food down, and she barely stand or support her own weight," she continued. "You know what it is don't you?" She asked, noticing, and not liking, the look on his face.

"Maybe. If the baby is Fae, and a succubus at that, then it is probably hungry. If Lauren were also a succubus, this wouldn't a problem, she would just feed for two, but she's human and isn't capable of feeding like that. With no other source of food, the only thing sustaining the baby is Lauren. The same way Lauren couldn't sustain you alone, she can't sustain the baby, not on her own and not for long."

"I thought Fae abilities didn't kick in until around puberty?" Bo asked. "Mine didn't."

"It's different in utero. The baby's development in the womb sets the foundation for the type of Fae it will become later. Therefore, Fae abilities are present from shortly after conception, until birth at which point they go dormant until puberty, when they are triggered by hormonal changes. In some cases, abilities reappear before then, but that's the average."

"So, all I have to do to help Lauren is feed her chi? And she'll get better?"

"Maybe. At the moment that would be my best guess. The only way to know for sure though, is to try it and see what happens," he said. "If that is the problem, it means that you will be feeding for three people, yourself and the baby obviously, but also for Lauren as her body won't be able to keep up without help," he told her, "That in turn may have lasting side effects on her."

"What do you mean?"

"Fae feed on humans, they don't usually do the feeding, and Lauren's genetic makeup might change to reflect that of a succubus. It's not guaranteed to happen, but it is a possibility."

"I'll pass this all onto Lauren, but it hasn't changed my mind, and I doubt it will change hers. We can do this, I know we can," Bo said, standing. "Thank you, for helping us. I should go, I told her I would only be gone for an hour and I want to try giving her chi as soon as possible."

"Call me, let me know if it works, and if it doesn't I'll start researching, see what else I can find."

"I will, thank you again," she called as she went back upstairs.

When she got upstairs the others were engrossed in some of drinking game, so she left them to it, heading out on to the street.

She was a few metres from her car when her phone rang. Pausing, she dug it out checking the caller ID. Lauren. Oh, no. Something must be wrong, she thought, speeding up walking towards her car as she went to answer. Before she had the chance something slammed into the back of her head and darkness clouded her awareness.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought!


	6. Not OK

A/N: So we're jumping back to when Bo left Lauren's apartment to go the Dal.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Not Okay**

As soon as Bo was gone, Lauren allowed herself to fall against the table in front of her, her hands moving to her stomach, a few tears escaping despite her best efforts to contain them.

She felt bad for lying to Bo, but she didn't want her to worry. Not yet. It was more than feeling tired. She felt sick and dizzy, and moving left her breathless.

Wanting to avoid the effort that would come from trying to move she remained in that position for some time. It was only when her back and neck started to ache from the way her body was hunched, that she decided she needed to move somewhere more comfortable.

Pushing back from the table she stood slowly, using it to brace herself as her legs threatened to buckle beneath her and the room spun.

Dizzy and weak she moved back into the main room. She'd be ok if lay down for a while. Or at least, she hoped so. Not up for trying to tackle the stairs, the couch was her next best option. Using the walls, furniture, and yet to be unpacked boxes, for support she stumbled over to the couch. It was all she could to remain upright as the room seemed to pitch around her.

When she reached the couch, she allowed herself to fall onto it. She regretted it almost instantly as the whole room blurred, and the ever constant nausea came back to the forefront, with a vengeance.

Moaning slightly, she rolled off the couch, and with her eyes closed in the hopes of helping her equilibrium, she moved towards the bathroom, hoping she could control it until she got there, even if there was nothing to come up.

Halfway there, she couldn't do it anymore. Opening her eyes, she grabbed an empty box though she needn't have bothered. Nothing came up. As she choked on the dry heaves and struggled to breathe, her stomach twisted painfully, causing tears to prickle her eyes once more.

At the first cramp, fear spiked through her, but by the second wave of pain she'd determined it was in the wrong place for it to be an immediate danger to the baby. With each heave the pain returned, until the tears were streaming down her face. It continued for so long she worried it would never end. She could barely breathe, each inhalation no more than a painful gasp between bouts of sickness. Her whole body was shaking from the effort of it all.

She was regretting sending Bo away, and convincing her she'd be ok on her own. She was not ok.

Still heaving, she pushed he box away and half crawled back the way she'd come. Her phone was on the kitchen bench. Her stomach was clenching painfully, protesting even the slightest movement. When she got to the bench she grabbed the edge of it and pulled herself up just enough to grab the phone before allowing her exhausted body to sink back down to floor.

Hands shaking, she dialled Bo's number even as she felt herself losing consciousness.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know it's shorter than the others and sorry I've now left you with two different cliff hangers, but I wanted to give Lauren a chapter of her own!


	7. Where's Bo?

A/N: Ok, so this is really short, but you asked for an update, so here it is. I'll see if I can have the next one done in the next few hours.

Keep in mind that Dyson doesn't know about any of this, as I think that deserves to come from Bo personally, and a bit more seriously than how she told the others.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Where's Bo?**

"Bo should have called by now," Trick said, anxiously pacing behind the bar. He'd been worried for the past half hour, and pacing for 15 minutes.

Kenzi and Hale sat in front of the bar, only half paying attention to him. Dyson had given up reassuring him a couple of minutes ago and had headed off.

"If something was wrong she would have called. You should take her silence as a good sign," Hale tried again, but still Trick wasn't convinced. "Chances are all went well and she just hasn't gotten around to calling yet."

"Yeah, she's probably just busy giving her girl some good and proper loving," Kenzi joked, wagging her eyebrows for emphasis.

Trick coughed uncomfortably, blushing bright red.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she apologised as she pulled her phone out. "I'll try calling her."

Trick waited impatiently as Kenzi made the call. "It's ringing," she told them. "No answer," she informed them when it went to Bo's message bank. "I'll try Lauren."

"Same thing," she said, a slight frown now visible on her face. "It just rang and then went to her message bank. That doesn't rule out my theory," she told him a slight frown on her face, despite what she'd said.

Suddenly Dyson appeared behind them. "I take back what I said, Bo's not ok," he told them, "I found this outside," he slid Bo's phone onto the bar. "Her car's still here too."

"Oh no, BoBo!" Kenzi exclaimed.

"I knew something wasn't right. She was too worried to not call," Trick said. "This couldn't have happened at a worse time."

"What do you mean?" Hale asked.

"Lauren," Trick said.

"What about her?" Dyson asked.

Ignoring his question .Trick turned to Kenzi. "Will you go check on her?"

"What about Bo?" Kenzi asked.

He turned to Dyson and Hale, not even needing to say the words as the question was visible on his face. Bo was Dark now, and therefore they had no responsibility for her.

"We'll start looking for her," Hale said already standing.

"Don't worry, Bo can look after herself until we find her," Dyson told Trick. "We'll bring her back safe."

"Alright," Kenzi said. "I'll go to Lauren's."

* * *

A/N: I live for your feedback so please review and let me know what you thought! I promise I'll get us past the cliffhangers as fast as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back at college, so updates won't be as regular, especially once assessment period starts, but I'll try to update as fast as I can.

* * *

"Trick!" Kenzi yelled as soon as he picked up. "Lauren's really sick!"

"Sick how?" Trick asked, after the initial shock of her sudden outburst.

"What do I look like? A doctor? When I first came in I thought she was dead! But she's still breathing. I think she collapsed, and now I can't wake her up. Oh man, she's burning up big time. What do I do?"

"Bring her here," Trick told the girl.

"How? I don't want to risk hurting her and I don't think I can move her on my own. I certainly can't carry her all the way to the Dal. Can you send Hale, or Dyson?"

"No, I can't send them."

"Why? I know they're looking for Bo, but she can take care of herself and this is an emergency. Come on, it'll take 20 minutes for one of them to pick us up?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Why the hell not!?" Kenzi questioned, starting to get pissed off. "Because she's just a human? She's carrying your great grandchild, for crying out loud!" Not giving him a chance to respond, she continued, "Bo would want you to help her!"

"I can't send Dyson and Hale, Kenzi."

"Then just send one of them!"

"You don't understand, I _can't _send either of them."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want me to take her in a taxi? That would raise some serious questions, especially when we don't go to a hospital!"

"Lauren's new apartment is Dark Fae territory. We can't go there," Trick told her, stopping her rant. "Bring her here, or at least, get her out of dark territory."

"Oh...," she'd completely forgotten about that. "How?" She asked again, sheepishly this time.

"Hold on," he told her. He came back a few moments later. "I asked Tamsin, she'll help you, will that be enough? Can you get her into neutral territory between the two of you?"

"Yes, yes, she'll do, but I don't know where the dark territory ends."

"Tamsin will know," Trick replied. "She's leaving now. Whatever you do, if Lauren wakes up don't tell her Bo is missing –the last thing we want to do is put her under more stress. And Kenzi?" he asked.

"What?"

"Bo said Lauren ran tests on the baby's DNA, if I'm going to have any hope of helping Lauren, I'm going to need those results. Can you try to find them?"

"I'll see what I can do," Kenzi replied.

"Also, bring Lauren's medicine kit, there might be something useful in there."

"Uh, sure, if I can find it," Kenzi replied, looking around at all the boxes. If it was packed up she had no hope of finding it.

When she hung up she took another look around the apartment, and all the boxes, then turned back to Lauren. Not wanting to leave her in such an uncomfortable position Kenzi turned her so she was lying down, rather than half slumped against the counter, then took off her jacket and put it under Lauren's head.

Once she was convinced she'd done everything she could to make her more comfortable, Kenzi went searching. It didn't take long for her to find the miniature lab. Kenzi assumed that the results on the screens were what Trick wanted, as Lauren had been too sick to have been working on anything else, and so the tests she ran on the baby would have been the most recent.

Not sure what she was looking for she printed it all off.

While it was printing she went back to the kitchen to check on Lauren, but nothing had changed.

Not knowing how else to help her, Kenzi went in search of her medicine kit. It wasn't hard to find, going back to the lab she found it open, needles and vials in disarray.

Closing it she grabbed it and moved back to Lauren, just in time to hear Tamsan knock on the front door. Kenzi moved over to the door, checking the peep hole to ensure it was Tamsan, before letting her in.

"Tammers, perfect timing. I just need to grab one more thing for Trick then we can go. Although I don't know how, or where," she said, grabbing the other girls arm and pulling her inside. "Lauren's over there, watch her, I'll be right back." With that Kenzi ducked back into the lab, made sure it was finished printing then grabbed everything from the tray.

Moving back out, Kenzi saw that Tamsan was beside Lauren, moving one of her arms around her neck.

"If you get on her other side, we should be able to carry her between us pretty easily," Tamsan said, when Kenzi approached.

"Ok," Kenzi said, moving to mimic Tamsan's position on Lauren's other side. Between them they managed to lift Lauren so she was upright, her head falling forward.

"Grab the case," Kenzi told Tamsan, nodding her head at the medicine kit which was on the kitchen bench.

"Got it," Tamsan said.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow my lead. We need to go three blocks, then we'll be in neutral territory and Hale will meet us. Dyson's still looking for Bo."

They managed to get her out the door without much problem, and Kenzi silently thanked any and all higher beings that Lauren lived in an upper-class apartment, and that it therefore had an elevator. Trying to go downstairs would likely kill all of them.

It was broad daylight when they got onto the street and people gave them strange looks. Ignoring them as best they could, Tamsan led them up the street as fast as possible. By the end of the first block they were both out of breath, struggling to keep their hold on the unconscious woman.

When finally they reached the edge of the territory, Kenzi looked around, trying to spot the difference, to see some sort of indication that the area they had just crossed out of was the territory of supernatural creatures of the Dark. There was nothing. It looked no different to where they were now. No different to any other street. Weird.

It amazed her that her whole life there had existed this underground world, which she never knew existed until she met Bo and everything changed.

Her musings where cut short when they spotted Hale, getting out of his car and running up to them. Taking Kenzi's position Hale scooped Lauren up, bridal style, and carried her to the car.

Following him, Kenzi climbed in the back with Lauren and Tamsan rode shotgun.

"Go, go, go!" Kenzi cried as soon as Hale got in the driver's seat.

"I'm going, woman, I'm going!" He retorted, flooring the accelerator as he pulled out into the traffic. On the way to the Dal he broke every speed limit there was, getting them there in record time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry! College has been crazy but here you go. It will be awhile before the next one, I have another exam in two days to revise for, and then two more next week. Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't done a final proof read but I wanted to post something so I'll update the chapter in a week or so when I get a chance.

* * *

"This isn't good. My guess as to what is wrong was correct," Trick said looking over the results Kenzi brought back, "but with Bo missing, there really isn't much I can do to help Lauren."

"Come on, there has to be something we can try?" Kenzi tried.

"To be honest, there's probably more that Lauren could do for herself right now, than I could. If she was awake that is," Trick replied, knowing Lauren would have medications that would stabilize her, and ease the symptoms.

"Well, then can we wake her up?" Kenzi asked, looking down at the doctor lying prone on the couch.

"Maybe," Trick said crossing the room and searching his shelves for something.

While he was doing so, Lauren's body began to shake. Not violently like during a seizure, but still alarming.

"Lauren?" Kenzi asked, shaking her shoulder gently. "Trick! Something's wrong!" She called. "Lauren! Lauren, wake up!"

"What is it?" Trick asked coming back over.

"She just started shaking," Kenzi replied, her hand going to Lauren's forehead, brushing her hair back. "She's burning up Trick! We need to wake her up!"

"Alright, alright," Trick says, crossing the room and continuing his search.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that might wake her up," he replied. "Here it is," he said coming back over with some sort of vial filled with brown sludge. "Hopefully it won't make her sick."

"What is it?" Kenzi asked, wrinkling her nose. Trick moved so he was beside Lauren who was lying on the couch.

"You really don't want to know," he replied, pulling out the stopper and wafting it under Lauren's nose.

"Smelling salts, Fae edition?"

"Something like that," Trick replied. Suddenly Lauren jerked awake, hand clamping over her mouth as she tried, and failed, to sit up.

Kenzi sprang into action, wrapping an arm around Lauren's shoulders, lifting her into a sitting position and pulling her hair back from her face. Trick grabbed a rubbish bin thrusting it in front of Lauren.

Kenzi held Lauren as her body heaved a few times, but nothing came up. Her hands moved to cradle her stomach which was again cramping. Again, she wasn't too worried about it, attributing it to all the vomiting she had done over the last few days.

When the dry heaves subsided Kenzi helped Lauren lie back down, propping her up slightly on pillows. Through it all Lauren's body shook uncontrollably.

"I c…can't st…stop," Lauren gasped, still trying to catch her breath, "cold."

"Cold?" Kenzi asked incredulously, her hand returning to Lauren's still burning forehead. "Ok," she said, grabbing the blanket from the end of the couch and pulling it over Lauren's body. "But you're burning up."

"Where's Bo?" Lauren rasped, voice scratchy. Her head was pounding and it felt as though someone had replaced her blood with cement, or perhaps lead. She could barely lift her hand, much less anything else.

"She's on her way," Kenzi told her. "What do we do about your high temperature?"

"How high?" Lauren managed to ask.

"Uh, we didn't get that far, but way over the norm," Kenzi replied.

It took her a couple of tries but Lauren managed to point to her kit saying, "thermometer."

Trick moved over to the kit, coming back with the device.

Turning it on, he inserted it into her ear and waited until it beeped.

"Well?" Lauren whispered when it did.

Trick remained quiet, his expression apprehensive.

"103.7." Kenzi answered for him. Her answer was met with silence from the other two.

"I take it that's bad. What should it be?" She asked.

"98.6 or thereabouts," Trick replied quietly.

"No higher than 103, anything over 104 can have permanent consequences, 106 and above is usually fatal," Lauren added.

"You're at 103.7," Kenzi said again.

Lauren nodded, but didn't reply. "Blood pressure," she whispered, once again pointing to her kit.

"Ok," Kenzi said, coming back over with the cuff and strapping it around her arm and following Lauren's breathless instructions.

"What does it say?" Lauren asked.

"Uh, well, what should it be?" Kenzi asked again.

"Ideally 120/80," Lauren replied weakly.

"It's uh, it's lower than that," Kenzi said, her heartbeat speeding up.

"How much lower?" Lauren asked, lifting her head and trying to read it. The effort left her feeling even more breathless.

"Mm," Kenzi hesitated, "how low can it get?" she asked, moving the device further from Lauren. Lauren gave up, her head falling back on the couch.

"90/60 is where it gets dangerous," Lauren replied, her eyes closing as a coughing fit racked her body. "50/35 and below is where it's potentially fatal," she continued when she could, "How low is it?"

"Let's just say a lot lower than the ideal," Kenzi replied meekly, turning the device so that Trick could see.

"Kenzi, tell me," Lauren insisted weakly.

"57/34," Kenzi replied. "That's bad, isn't it?"

Lauren coughed, nodding her head. "Very," she rasped.

"What do we do?" Kenzie asked.

Lauren started to respond but was stopped by another coughing fit, this one lasting longer than the others.

"Here," Trick said, producing a glass of water. With the other two supporting her head Lauren tried to drink, but couldn't manage more than two sips.

"Do you have anything that would break the fever?" Trick asked her once she turned away from the glass.

"For a human, or a Fae, yes. But for both or some mix thereof?" Lauren coughed again, struggling to breathe. "What would treat one thing in a human would treat something entirely different in a Fae. I have no idea what to use in this case..." she trailed off.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, changing the subject suddenly. "How did I get here?"

"You collapsed, I didn't know what was wrong so I brought you here," Kenzi answered.

"She also brought the test results, I hope you don't mind, but I wouldn't even know where to begin if I didn't know what was wrong," Trick told her.

"No, I don't… its fine. Where's Bo? You said she was coming," Lauren asked weakly.

"She's uh…" Kenzi trailed off. "Well, she's…" Kenzi looked at Trick hoping he would know how to respond.

"We're looking for her now," Trick said. "In the meantime-,"

"What do you mean you're looking for her? Why don't you know where she is? She was coming here," Lauren interjected, stopping when she started coughing.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, she just left her phone behind is all and now we can't contact her," Kenzi said.

Despite the words that were supposed to soothe her, Lauren was struggling not to think the worst.

"You should relax, you know better than I that stress isn't good for the baby," Trick scolded gently. "As I was saying, you need Bo to make you better, and there's nothing I can do to make you feel better in her absence. Do you have anything that you can try?"

"No, no I don't want to risk it – I don't know what any drugs would do to the baby," Lauren replied trying to get up but being blocked by Kenzi. "I don't have the energy or the right things to work it out. Where is Bo?" she demanded, trying not to cough. They were changing the subject and being vague, and she was starting to panic.

"Lauren, I'm sure she's fine. Dyson, Hale and Tamsin are all looking for her now," Kenzi said, her arm around the other woman keeping Lauren on the couch. "You should relax." Kenzi pulled her arm back when she realized Lauren was too weak to move anyway. The realisation made her blood run cold.

"Would you both please stop telling me to relax," she said, stopping when she couldn't stop the coughing any longer, "I'm not going to be able to relax until you stop lying to me. Where is Bo?" she exclaimed when the coughing passed.

"We don't know," Kenzi told her.

"But you know something's wrong," Lauren accused weakly, once again trying to drink from the glass Trick offered.

"No, we don't, we just know she left her phone behind," Kenzi retorted.

"If she had just left her phone behind, she would have found me and not you," she paused, taking another sip of water, "If she was fine then why didn't she come back to my apartment?" Now she'd done it. She had acknowledged that something was wrong, and now she was thinking worst case scenarios. What if something had happened to Bo? What if she didn't come back?

"Ok, so something might be wrong, but there's nothing you can do to help her right now, but you _can_ help your baby if you relax," Kenzi tried again.

"But Bo-," Lauren tried to protest.

"Bo needs you to look after that baby, Lauren," Kenzi cut her off, "she wouldn't want you to worry and make yourself even sicker."

The two were so distracted, they didn't even notice the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Kenzi's right, you know," a new voice spoke up suddenly, making both of them look round in surprise.

"Bo!" they exclaimed simultaneously, one much weaker than the other.

Bo moved across the room to kneel in front of Lauren, pulling her into her arms. Dyson and Hale followed her in.

"Are you ok?" Bo asked Lauren, her hand moving to Lauren's stomach. "How are you doing?" Remembering what Trick told her, Bo moved to kiss Lauren but was pushed away after a few seconds.

"I'm fine," Lauren replied, her hand joining Bo's on her stomach, "we're fine. But what about you? What happened?" Lauren asked, completely forgetting her own condition. Tears of relief appeared in her eyes even as her fingers moved to trace a bruise on Bo's forehead; Bo was alive, and she was in one piece. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine, it was just a couple of Under Fae, no big deal, Dyson showed up, thinks he saved the day…," Bo joked half-heartedly, her eyes following out of the corner of her eye as everyone left the room, giving them privacy.

"I did save the day!" Dyson called down to them as he left.

"…when really I had everything under control," Bo called over her shoulder to him. Turning back to Lauren. "Now stop trying to tell me you're fine, because you most definitely are not. Come here," Bo told her, leaning in again. This time as their lips met Bo's hand moved up behind Lauren's neck to ensure she stayed put.

Confused as to what this achieved, but happy to be back with her girl, Lauren returned the kiss, opening her mouth when Bo's tongue traced along her lips lightly. As soon as she did she felt a channel of energy flowing into her.

As soon as she realised what Bo was doing, Lauren tried to break the kiss. "Wait, what are you doing?" Lauren mumbled against Bo's lip.

The moment Lauren resisted, Bo released her.

"You're not strong enough for that; you barely have enough for yourself," Lauren continued more clearly.

"Don't worry about me, right now you need it more," Bo told her. "It's why you've been so sick, the baby is feeding off of you."

"Bo…"

"Come on, you'll feel better," Bo told her.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked her, desperate for relief but not wanting Bo to push herself too far.

"Absolutely," Bo replied, pulling her in for the third time. This time when their lips met, there was no hesitation and Lauren didn't put up any resistance.

Almost immediately Lauren felt the difference. The pounding in her head began to recede, her lungs felt clearer, her body lighter, even the nausea improved somewhat.

* * *

"The chi has fixed the immediate danger. We have time to solve the other problem; her body's incompatibility to the baby's. Right now, her body is on the precipice of Fae and human, a kind of limbo between the two. At this point I would guess she could go either way," Trick told Bo, making sure to be quiet about it.

Lauren had curled up in Bo's arms and fallen asleep almost as soon as Bo finished giving her chi and although it seemed like she was out cold, they weren't taking any chances.

"In that case, I'm going to take her home. Sleeping on a couch is bad enough but sleeping on a couch underneath a bar is even worse. We'll be at mine and Kenzi's, so if there are any problems there won't be any issues of territory," Bo said, looking down at Lauren. "Are you sure she's ok? Why is she still this tired?"

"Well, the chi has fixed the baby feeding on her, but her body still has to replenish. You said that before this she was sleeping all the time but it made no difference?" Trick asked. When Bo nodded he continued, "Well now it will, but the chi won't reverse the exhaustion. Even if she wasn't already exhausted, the stress of not knowing where you were would have been enough to tire her out all over again."

"So what you're basically saying is that she'll probably sleep for a long time, but when she wakes up, she'll feel better?"

"Yes, with any luck," Trick replied. Neither of them wanted to think about what they would do if that wasn't the case.

"Keep in mind Bo, even if this does work, it will be a big commitment for you to sustain them both, and physically it will not be easy for Lauren to carry to term." Trick advises to Bo. "And there's still the other matter to deal with."

"I know," Bo replied, she was prepared for the commitment and she would do anything she could to make this easier for Lauren. "The rest can wait until Lauren is back on her feet," she said, referring to the next health concern they would be dealing with.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, if you could call it that, Bo took Lauren upstairs and lay her on the bed.

Once there she pulled off Lauren's shoes and then stripped off her clothes. About to put a more comfortable shirt on her as replacement, Bo paused.

Taking advantage of her current state of undress, Bo moved her hands over where their baby was nestled safely inside Lauren. Hands stroking her abdomen softly, Bo marvelled at thought.

There was a baby growing inside her, and Bo put it there.

Smiling, Bo leaned down, kissing Lauren's stomach softly. Deciding she wanted the skin on skin contact, Bo stripped off her clothes as well. Lying down behind Lauren so they were spooning, Bo pulled the covers up over both of them, her arm wrapping around Lauren to hold her stomach.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for how long it's been and for the cliffhangers, I never intended for that story arch to go so long, but it's more or less over now, though I'm thinking I'll do a flashback type chapter to Dyson finding Bo etc.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! The more reviews I get, the more inclined I will be to procrastinate studying and write more!


End file.
